User talk:Genocyber
FWD: New Forums help Please comment and contribute, as well as invite others, to these forums: Literary Technique pages: delete, Whitebeard's Powers Gallery, Characters' Real Name and Characters infobox pictures. Yatanogarasu 01:27, January 29, 2011 (UTC) [[User:YazzyDream|'YazzyDream']] 02:42, January 29, 2011 (UTC) "Whitebeard dies" Picture Hello, I'd like to invite you to this talk page, so we can decide wich picture we should use before an edit war. Invite other people if you want as well. GMTails 03:20, January 30, 2011 (UTC) 4Kids credit tab Hey, this isn't a huge deal, but I thought to bring it up before taking any action concerning the "credits" tab for early episode pages for 4Kids. Your opinion would be appreciated. [[User:YazzyDream|'YazzyDream']] 21:23, January 31, 2011 (UTC) Invitation to new forum Please participate in the new Forum:Delete or Not: Super-Human Speed, as well as invite others do so. Thanks. Yatanogarasu 08:08, April 3, 2011 (UTC) forum invitation - Appointing admins without prior discussion Heya, please read and participate Forum:Appointing new admins without prior discussion/vote thanks, 19:51, May 22, 2011 (UTC) help do u kno where i can watch episode 504? Collages Can you help me hunt down as many collages as you can, and categorize them under Category:Collages? Thanks in advance. 09:27, September 3, 2011 (UTC) Updating images Can you remember to update the file image source&license too? Thanks. The quality on that Fullbody Jinbe pic is low. Maybe we should have the Community vote on it?Hordy4040 03:10, July 4, 2012 (UTC) Image Size There's a new rule relating to image sizes, where the new pixel width in the articles is 210px, not 250px. Please stop changing them to 250px. 11:07, July 25, 2012 (UTC) On Yata's authority. Check the rules when uploading new images, it's written there. 210px is not too small (unless you're in the extreme minority who still use Monobook) and by introducing a new standard, which we were lacking previously, we are hoping to put an end to widely varying image sizes on the articles. Just by going through the major articles I've seen as small as 120px to as large as 320px, with random values such as 258px or 317px in between for no good reason. This rule isn't all binding, as portrait images (vertically orientated) can become insanely large, so smaller values to keep them in line with the 210px images can be used. 12:28, July 25, 2012 (UTC) New Rule I don't know if you know about it or not, but considering the fact you didn't follow the new rule today while uploading the pictures, I'll take that you don't know about the new rule. Yata and DP made a new rule, that all images must have sources, descriptions, and licensings or they will be deleted as soon as possible. There's more to the rule, which is on the Wiki Activity, on the MediaWiki Community Messages. You didn't follow the new rule today, but Kuro added the licensings and stuff to the files. Next time, can you please add the sources, descriptions and licensing to the file you uploads? Thanks. 16:20, August 14, 2012 (UTC) For descriptions, if you upload a picture of Nami in a dress, you write Nami in a dress, etc. just say what is the file about. 00:49, August 15, 2012 (UTC) Ace's gallery Can I ask you why did you separate Ace's gallery in two parts? I think we don't really need two parts for it.... Just my two cents, of course. 01:04, September 25, 2012 (UTC) Whitebeard in "Share the World" That recent picture you added of Whitebeard and Ace being in "Share the World" never happened, at least not in that opening. You may have gotten that pic from this video. That was just added content to fill in since it's using the full version. The image does not exist in the actual opening, and Whitebeard is never seen. 08:01, September 29, 2012 (UTC) Snails and PNG Hey Geno, I appreciate the pictures you've been uploading for the Den Den Mushi. Only thing is rather then put them on the character's galleries, do you think you'd be able to create a table/gallery of them on the actual Den Den Mushi page? Just add the images and underneath have, "The Den Den Mushi of ____." Also on another topic, with the images you upload would you be able to upload them in .png when possible rather then .jpg? It's just that when the images are downsized in the thumbnails, .jpg images tend to pixelate and lose quality while .png can maintain it. Thanks for that! 07:34, October 6, 2012 (UTC) I understand why you're doing so, it's just that I and some others felt it was taking the whole gallery thing a bit far to have their Den Den Mushi appearances as well. 07:48, October 6, 2012 (UTC) I'll repeat what I said a while ago. There are two factors that affect what a Den Den Mushi looks like - the person who owns the Den Den Mushi, and the person on the other end of the line. The Den Den Mushi has a 3 on it because Mr 3 owns it, and he decorated it in that way, but the eyes are the way they are because Crocodile is on the other end of the line. It's the same as how Disco's Den Den Mushi has flowers on the side of it that match the flowers on his hat, but the eyes are clearly Doflamingo's. Do you understand? 11:02, October 6, 2012 (UTC) One Piece Log Collection Hi there, I saw some files you uploaded, and they were of the One Piece Log Collection. I couldn't find them on this wiki, nor had I ever heard of it before, although there were multiple pages of similar names. Can you link me where did you got these files, or possibly tell me what is the One Piece Log Collection? If we already got the article for it, then can you rename these to be more specified? Thanks. 20:52, October 6, 2012 (UTC) Alright, thanks for your quick reply. 21:38, October 6, 2012 (UTC) Description Hi there, next time you upload a file, can you please add a Description or Summary to the file, and then right after that, add what the file is of? An example would be like this: Croc den.png Description A file of Crocodile's Den Den Mushi. Source *Episode 77 Licensing Thanks. On another note, the template had been changed to so can you please use now? Thanks. 21:57, October 6, 2012 (UTC) Changing Manga Images to Anime Hi Geno, when you upload a new version of a manga image and change it to an anime version, could you please remember to add a source and change the licensing from to ? If the most current version of an image does not have a source but older versions do, it is still considered to have no source. An example would be what happened with this image Thanks, 15:01, October 22, 2012 (UTC) Removal of messages Hi Genocyber. Please note that you cannot remove messages from your talk page. If you would not like your messages to be seen, you can at the end. This will allow your message to be hidden without the need to delete the message. -- 08:56, October 29, 2012 (UTC) :I actually don't think this would be allowed to be used for this purpose. The whole point of not deleting messages on talk pages is so that old messages can still be seen by everyone, and so that they can be replied to if needed. (Like my message above that I can't reply to now because it's hidden.) This is especially important for talk page messages involving edit disputes, warnings, etc. Hiding them like this makes the messages only viewable in source mode, and makes finding particular messages difficult. The best option would be to archive your talk page by occasionally moving all the content to different pages that can still be seen, but aren't on the main talk page anymore. An example of archived talk pages can be found on [talk:DancePowderer.] If you would like me to do that for you, just tell me on my talk page. (sidenote: when you leave reply on someone else's talk, please leave them in a new message with the heading "Re:(Subject)" so that it's not under the heading of the most recent message.) 13:59, October 29, 2012 (UTC) Quick Question Have you got a source to confirm, that your PX-Z Concept Picture is from Film Z? 14:37, November 1, 2012 (UTC) Wikia Team I'd like to invite you to join http://onepiece.wikia.com/wiki/One_Piece_Encyclopedia:Flash_Monkeys_Anime_Division. Basically it's a team that's going to help replace crappy anime images, and I know how much you love to upload images. Let me know if you want in and I'll add you to the members list. 07:25, November 14, 2012 (UTC) Nami FI Outfit Hey Geno, I uploaded the Nami image a little before you. In order to make things cleaner, could you upload yours as a replacement to mine and mark the separate one you uploaded for deletion? Thanks. 01:41, November 18, 2012 (UTC) Images Could you upload your images as .png instead of .jpg? JPG causes horrible quality on thumbnails. 03:21, November 18, 2012 (UTC) silvers rayleigh your image of rayleigh for his main profile pic is quite bluffy and distorted halfwar through it, can you fix it?AsuraDrago (talk) 04:50, November 18, 2012 (UTC) Duplicates I noticed you've been uploading a whole load of plot images. Could you at least check preexisting ones first? I already found three duplicates and deleted them. 09:01, November 19, 2012 (UTC) Film Z Source Just curious (also for Wiki purposes), where did you get those Z concept images? We've had quite a few, and I think you're the first one to upload them. Did you get them from a site or something? 03:07, December 7, 2012 (UTC) Well, you might want to put the site in the source. There's no way it can be from an SBS since it's an anime image, so that's just false information. 18:35, December 7, 2012 (UTC) Yeah, we discussed this a bit in a forum, and it was decided that any image that relates to Z cannot have "One Piece Film Z" listed as it's source until the movie actually comes out. The discussion was here. 19:10, December 7, 2012 (UTC) re:Sketch Then source it properly! Give it the URL if you must, just source it. 21:56, December 10, 2012 (UTC) re:Strong World I know you said not to give you the it's not canon argument, so i'll only give you half of it. There are still discrepencies as to whether or not it is, so adding the info without sufficient clarity is both foolish and inconsiderate. Oda drew Nami running to a pumpkin carriage pulled by Chopper. Since Oda made it does that mean it's canon too? There are too many extenuating circumstances around Strong World to add it to character histories right now. Disagree and put it back all you want, but that's how things are right now. 22:02, December 11, 2012 (UTC) Theres a difference between drawing art for the covers and expanding the story in a movie. He directed and made it, and the only inconsistancies are so minor it doesn't affect the main story at all. Please put back all my information and pictures I uploaded with it. Genocyber (talk) 22:05, December 11, 2012 (UTC) I'm not going to put it back while there is still controversy. It's the reason why no one added it before you did, because they knew doing so would spark some retarded little edit war like this. 22:14, December 11, 2012 (UTC) Portraits Hey, just wanted to say, all the portraits you usually upload are always distorted. I assume you're cropping a rectangular pic out of it (in something like Microsoft Paint) and then resizing them to be square. I used to do it this way, then Calua showed me this website. You can crop exactly square images from other images, so nothing is resized and looks distorted. It's really easy to use, and I recommend it if you're going to upload portraits. Just wanted to let you know. 02:19, December 13, 2012 (UTC) Or you can download GIMP. But you can do it fast and no download on Picmonkey. 02:21, December 13, 2012 (UTC) Broker template Nice one, except can you please put it onto a template, and then place the template like or something, rather than directly, so it doesn't clutter up? Also, for the three supernovas portraits, those are supposed to be BEFORE the timeskip, when they were still Supernovas. They do have post timeskip portraits, just look for them. 03:38, December 13, 2012 (UTC) Did you not understand me? Don't put that there directly. Put all that info into a template. 04:47, December 13, 2012 (UTC) Done, can't you just take the text from the history preview? 04:49, December 13, 2012 (UTC) And aren't the Kid Pirates not brokers, they just keep track of news? Or was it some mistranslation? 04:52, December 13, 2012 (UTC) ^ He's right. They aren't actual brokers. 04:53, December 13, 2012 (UTC) They were brokers. They were among the people in the underworld ceasar broadcasted to. They just weren't interested. Genocyber (talk) 04:56, December 13, 2012 (UTC) Nah Geno. Kid said he was just watching it to keep track of the information. It's not the same thing. 04:57, December 13, 2012 (UTC) But it was broadcasted to them, and all people in the underworld. That was a precise broadcast that wouldn't have played to merely anyone. Genocyber (talk) 04:58, December 13, 2012 (UTC) If I recall, Kid said they were intercepting the broadcast. Either way, Kid specifically said he wasn't interested in the idea of being a broker. 05:04, December 13, 2012 (UTC) No, he said he wasn't interested in what Ceasar Clown was selling, but said its good to keep informed. Genocyber (talk) 05:04, December 13, 2012 (UTC) Scientists Template MasterDeva (talk) 08:58, December 13, 2012 (UTC) JPGs Why are you uploading your images as jpgs? Please reupload them as pngs so that the quality is better. 16:17, December 17, 2012 (UTC) Doflamingo image I would've thought you could see the scanlated text on the left side of the image. 19:50, December 27, 2012 (UTC) Image capture Hi, I saw you uploaded . As far as i remember in the episode there wasn't a screenshot like that since the camera was moving. How did you take it? By the way, can you use lowercase for extensions? Thank you. Opening images So on Forum:Opening Images in Galleries we are discussing deleting all the opening images from the galleries on the opening pages. If you want to keep the images, you should discuss why they are valuable to the wiki in that forum. Otherwise, they'll probably be deleted. 00:12, January 17, 2013 (UTC) You may want to vote. The poll ends in 2 days. 06:00, February 14, 2013 (UTC) Filler History Sections You should be pleased to know that Filler History sections are now allowed, and therefore your Strong World history sections are being brought back. http://onepiece.wikia.com/wiki/Monkey_D._Luffy/History#Strong_World. 05:59, February 10, 2013 (UTC) PY Berry Match Cards That cards you're posting in the relative page are not of the Py Berry Match game, but from another (Miracle Carddass), then I ask you to remove them. 10:37, March 2, 2013 (UTC) I'll make a section for it then Genocyber (talk) 10:39, March 2, 2013 (UTC) Way better another page, being the two game not related (even if both from Carddass). 10:47, March 2, 2013 (UTC) Card text Would it be possible to get translations of the text on some of the cards you uploaded? Say like Hatchan, Zoro, Teach, and Shirahoshi? 01:12, March 3, 2013 (UTC) Also any 2 Hancock cards. Thanks. 01:17, March 3, 2013 (UTC) I don't know japanese, sorry. Genocyber (talk) 01:41, March 3, 2013 (UTC) Take it easy We don't need literally every card in the series. I'll allow 200 to be the cutoff. Any more than that and I start deleting to maintain the 200. 07:14, March 3, 2013 (UTC) Fujitora image You do realize we use RAW images, right? 00:30, April 11, 2013 (UTC) You do realize that a clear picture without logo's is far better right? Genocyber (talk) 03:56, April 11, 2013 (UTC) What logo? And RAW is much better than blanked out speech bubbles and intro boxes. 04:03, April 11, 2013 (UTC) I was talking about how the one I put up has no logos on it. It should be fine. It's a cleaner scan and RAW's tend to look shitty. We should only use them if we can't get better versions. Genocyber (talk) 04:08, April 11, 2013 (UTC) island adventure chibis Hello! i noticed your additions of chibi characters from somthing called "island adventure". can you tell me where i can find the original picture as a whole? AsuraDrago (talk) 22:01, April 11, 2013 (UTC) http://www5.picturepush.com/photo/a/12660743/img/Anonymous/ONEPIECEDICEVENTURE.png Genocyber (talk) 03:31, April 12, 2013 (UTC) Awesome! Thanks! AsuraDrago (talk) 18:18, April 13, 2013 (UTC) You might wanna take a look at this: Forum:Genocyber. 00:42, April 22, 2013 (UTC) JPG I'm sure you know this by now. Please reupload that jpg as a png. 06:10, May 1, 2013 (UTC) Arlong Portrait edit war talk See File talk:Arlong Portrait.png. If you do not respond within the next 24 hours I have the rights to revert it as I take it you accept our arguments and I will declare the edit war over. Welcome Back! Yo Geno! Your ban is over now so please do come back. You are a great editor and a great guy. Don't leave the wiki. 09:59, June 4, 2013 (UTC) Two things: 1) Try not to get into a bunch of edit wars right after being banned for edit wars: 2) Don't remove sources for older versions of images. We aim to list sources for ALL versions of files, not just the most current. It can create problems when the image is reverted to that older version, as is the case here. 17:00, June 13, 2013 (UTC) Stop Stop reverting images, especially ones that have already been voted and settled. 01:38, June 22, 2013 (UTC) Wow How about you check the poll date vs. the upload date, and you'll see that we decided not to use the anime image you reverted to. We also decided in the talk not to use the other one. 21:27, June 24, 2013 (UTC) Howabout you step down from micromanaging every single single picture that comes up on here. I am tired of your controlling ways and ignoring me whenever I make a reason for changing or adding to something. I didn't come back for a good while here because I got sick of your attitude. I just might leave all together because I'm running out of patience that you'll simmer down....but I'm sure you'd welcome my absense. Genocyber (talk) 21:32, June 24, 2013 (UTC) Reread what I said above. 21:33, June 24, 2013 (UTC)